<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move Away If You Don't Want Me To Kiss You by memewhorre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068320">Move Away If You Don't Want Me To Kiss You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre'>memewhorre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/memewhorre/pseuds/memewhorre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just sum steamy Kylo X Reader suggestive fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move Away If You Don't Want Me To Kiss You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: Move away if you don’t want me to kiss you right now</p>
<p>I woke up to my alarm, alerting me that if I didn’t get up right now, I’d be late for training. Kylo did not tolerate lateness. Groaning, I stood from my bed and got ready for the day, eating my breakfast quickly. Once finished, I quickly threw my hair up and grabbed my saber. One last look in the mirror, I reassured myself; you can do this. <br/>I exited my room and made my way down the labyrinth of hallways of the ship. Shivering under my robe, I walked a little faster to my destination. Knowing that today would be filled with physical training and combat training, I was clad in athletic shoes, black shorts, and a tight black long sleeve shirt. After walking through a few more dark hallways, I reached my training area. Thankfully it looks like I beat Kylo there.</p>
<p> I flicked the lights on, discarded my robe, and began stretching. Only when I heard the click and release of Kylo’s mask, I knew that he had arrived. I turned to him smirking, “Master.” He rolled his eyes in response and grabbed two full length staffs from the rack and tossed one towards me. <br/>“You know I hate being called that,” Kylo said while beginning to circle me. This time it was I who rolled my eyes. <br/>“Much apologies,” I sarcastically uttered, “Master.” Kylo’s face contorted into a snarl and came forward to attack me. I was able to counterstrike his first blow but wasn’t able to for the next one. The wooden staff hit my ribs and the air quickly rushed out of my lungs. Glaring at him, I lunged and feigned an attack on his right, which left his left unguarded. Hitting him in the same matter has he had just done to me. I felt triumphant knowing that I landed a blow on the one and only Commander Ren. Though the feeling was short lived when my staff flew out of my hand as Kylo utilized the force to knock me flat on my back. He quickly straddled hips and held my arms above my head. </p>
<p>“Tsk, tsk,” Kylo uttered, “when will you learn that not to let you guard down after delivering a blow? Don’t stop there and celebrate when you can take it a step further and use the force to create an even larger advantage?” As I listened intently, watching his face as he vocalized one of the first lessons of the day, I realized what a compromising position we were in. Kylo, too suddenly aware, smirked and looked me up and down. My breathing labored, though I don’t necessarily if it was all due to the fact of being knocked to the ground or having him on top of me. Flushed, I met the commander’s eyes as he stared intently. I knew at that moment that he was in my mind hearing my thoughts. He slowly removed one hand from the restraining grip he had on my wrists and brought it down to my cheek. His thumb gently grazing the skin that was adorned with a bruise from the day priors training with the stormtroopers. </p>
<p>Kylo then leaned forward, so close that our lips almost met, but far enough that they didn’t. My eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips, unsure what was progressing in front of me. <br/>“Move away if you don’t want me to kiss you,” Kylo whispered, his hand still cupping my face. Less than a second later, I leaned up and connected my lips with his. The fire and spark that ignited from the contact was one I had never felt before. Our lips moved in sync and I couldn’t have helped but to smile into the kiss. The commander kissed a trail from my face down to my neck, sucking a bruise in a place that would be difficult to hide later. But as his teeth grazed my flesh, lightly biting, I didn’t ever want the sensation to stop. A small moan escaped my lips as he continued his assault on my neck. Wriggling my hands free from his grip, I ran my fingers through his black hair, tugging softly so that he would return to my lips. We laid there, kissing each other, lost in our own little galaxy when the blaster doors opened and entered Hux. He gasped softly to himself and then glared at the sight in front of him. Hux cleared his throat and in an instant Kylo and I were separated. <br/>“Hux, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here? In need of assistance with something?” I said sweetly, as if I wasn’t just making out with the infamous Kylo Ren. The Kylo Ren who was shooting a death glare to the measly red head. Hux completely ignored my pleasantries and turned to Ren. </p>
<p>“Commander, you are needed in a meeting at this moment. I’m sure Miss y/n, can handle some of her training alone?” Hux said with false authority. Kylo stalked passed Hux, grabbing his helmet and purposefully knocking Hux’s shoulder when walking by. He reached the blast door and turned, awaiting the red head to escort him to the specific meeting room. Hux quickly turned away from me and strutted over to Kylo. But before he could reach the door, I utilized the force in a subtle way, making Hux trip over his own feet. After composing himself, he continued walking, not thinking anything of his miss step. Before exiting, Kylo smirked at me, knowing the cause of Hux’s mini embarrassment. “To be continued, y/n,” Kylo said with what would be lost on other’s ear but to me was a playful promise of time to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>